The Real Cool and Spicy
by Shadow in Midnight
Summary: Seiyo is a academy for the rich and famous. Easter is a academy which trains assassins, but develops singers as a cover. Ikuto, Amu and Utau are assassins and famous singers. Mature yet broken, they try to find their place in the society as humans. Can they find friendship, love and even freedom above? Or is it the same prison as below? The only way to find out is to try.
1. Stakes that hold us down

~Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! or it's chatacters~

"Kya! She's so cool and spicy!" some girls scream as I walk down the hallway, students and teachers alike clustering at the sides to make a wide pathway for me to pass. My ear piece blasted music as I typed rapidly on my phone, ignoring the rule of not using phones in the academy.

Seiyo academy was the academy for the rich and famous. Putting it in blunter terms, almost everyone here was a bitch. Among the school, there were a few 'ranks' which were followed: most unofficial, that is. The top, the Guardians, who watched over the students: The King, Hotori Tadase (dubbed Tadagay by some students), The queen, Mashiro Rima, Jack, Souma Kukai, Ace, Yaya Yuiki, and the Joker, Hinamori Amu. Among the top was also some of the 'hotter' or 'untouchable' students. The next were the teachers and principal. Lastly, the main student body, which is also cut into sub-categories, mainly by their levels of 'weirdness'.

"Hinamori Amu! Stop using your phone in class and listen!" the teacher yelled at Amu, who was coolly using her phone boldly in the middle of class. Not that her grades mattered-she was among the top, after all, but it was a matter of losing her face. "Oh shut your trap you old hag; not as if you have nothing new to teach," Amu sighed, shrugging her shoulders with ease. It was true-the teacher had been teaching the same thing over multiple times, due to the fact that she had nothing else to teach. The teacher froze and threw a marker at Amu, who caught it with ease and threw it back it her face. It hit the whiteboard with such force that it sprung erect into the board, right beside the older woman's ear. The class held their breath as the pinkette walked out of class, her ear piece already blasting music. The class watched her retreating figure as they let out a collective gasp of amazement. Another teacher, no doubt, was going to have to be replaced.

"My, my, Amu. Aren't you early today?" Yukari teases as I walk out of the changing room in my outfit: a tight fitting white shirt and black shorts with a red and black checkered sweater which stopped just behind my knees and buckled at the arms with thick leather belts. How many weapons can it hide inside? More than enough, when only comfort is in mind. I shrugged, pulling my hair neatly into a French braid. "Skipped school." She laughingly tsked at me and threw a thick file at me, where I easily caught it, lazily flipping through the contents. "You will go with Ikuto and Utau. Remember what is at stake dearie," she cooed, and I took it as my cue to leave.

Yeah, I sure knew what was at stake. My family.

~End of chapter one~

I realllllly do not know how to do this. The ending was kinda crap, but yeah. Results of pausing halfway for a couple of hours…this sprouted out from boredom. :P Anywayyyyy I shall try to complete this ASAP, and I know that I have many other stories to write (I hit writer's block, kay?) but…yeah. Couldn't resist it.

Anyway, hope you liked it~


	2. But I'm having fun!

~Review replies~

Straycat113: Heya Neko~ Cool, badass _and _scary. Don't forget scary. –winks- Thanks; I'll update ASAP.

musiclover8190: Hahaha, is this really the first? Anyway, thanks. I'm glad you like the story :3

I saunter into the class, blandly ignoring the teacher with her wide, open gasping mouth. "H-Hinamori Amu! What are you doing so late in class, without an apology?!" she screams at me, her mouth lined with overly thick lipstick still wide open. I turn around and cocked an eyebrow, amused. "You're gonna get a bee in there you know? I saw a beehive near the school ya know?" I ask her, my eyes glancing at a nearby tree. That shut the gaper.

"Wa, she's so cool and spicy!" I hear some girls say, my eyes roaming around for something new. Tadagay waves to me, a childish smile on his face. "Yo, Tadagay. You look like a sissy like that, did I ever tell you?" I shrug as the class gasps, shocked, and he froze in his seat, insulted. Today was just another boring day.

"It wasn't very nice, how you insulted Tadase-sama in class," Saaya and her gang corner me as I eat. Glancing up, I can see her underwear. "Oi, Saaya," I sigh, taking a bite and chewing it slowly, just to annoy her. "Stop wearing skirts too short. I can see your underwear…not as if Ikuto will come by and look up your skirt. Not that you have to look up," I laugh dryly as she retreats. "That was rather rough," Rima laughs and sits by me.

"You just had to come, didn't you? Now the rest of the kiddy guardians will appear, too," I snorted, rolling my eyes as the others sat by me. Tadagay had another gay smile on his face, which I easily wiped off with a glare. "Why the hell do you guys want to-" I was cut off by the sound of _the _dreaded ringtone, which brewed a sense of annoyance in me. I was having my lunch and it just _had _to happen _now._

Rolling my eyes and dusting off invisible dust from my clothes, I quickly disappear from their sight by easily scaling the tree and jumping over the wall. Sliding smoothly through the sun window, I ease into the plush seats and sigh. Even though these jobs were 'sins', it wasn't that great of a sin to relax in a plush chair every once in a while, right? Not that I care much about sinning anyway…it is, after all, something everybody does every day, even without them knowing.

"Why 'cha smiling like an idiot, strawberry?" Ikuto's voice cuts through, cold but with a twinge of amusement. I shrug and relax onto him as Utau does the same to him on his shoulder. At least we could finally get some sleep together…

We reached all too soon. The place was crawling with the lowly soldiers-did they really think this would keep us out? We easily and quickly finish them off without a second thought. The higher ups were more fun to play with though! They were screaming for their lives, offering to give us anything we wanted if we let them go…did they think that they could? It was so fun, much more fun than any toy ever made, stabbing their bodies with blood splashing all over, the look of horror on their faces, their screams of agony…ah, how delicious it is! How delicious, like how we screamed when we were younger. How delicious, like how we were tortured when we were younger. How delicious, like how we were thrown aside when we were younger.

How delicious…the look on our families faces when they threw us away.

"Amu. Time to go," Ikuto gently pries me off the bloody, mutilated body of a person. I look up at him with eyes full of loathing for the man. "Aw, but I'm having fun…Utau is, too!" I pouted as his eyes trailed off to his younger sister who was carving intricate designs on the person, a large, inhumane grin evident on her face. He sighed and somehow managed to pull us off the bodies, but not before having some fun himself.

It was only 1:28 pm when we finished. The three of us sat in a tree, gentle wind blowing our bodies, but our scars still stinging. "I don't wanna go back to school…" I trailed off, leaning back onto Ikuto's chest. He placed his chin on my forehead, our sizes just right for each other, like 2 jigsaw pieces. Unspoken words were exchanged as we slowly dozed off in the bright afternoon sun in the shade of our favorite tree. It was dark when we awoke.

"Ikuto, Utau…can we visit my parents…?" I asked, my voice slightly hopeful. Ikuto stirred uncomfortably below me.

"I already know the answer…no, right? When they were the ones who put me in this state…I wonder why I still want to take care of them…?" I chuckled softly, my voice void of emotion. It hurt, but it was the truth. The truth always hurts. There was nothing good in learning the truth, but we still do. We humans…are just too stupid for our own good.

~End of chapter 2~

Hey guys, wassap~? Sorry for taking so long to post this chapter…I've been hitting writer's block for everything else, so…I can take more time on these stories, I guess…I've been holding this story back for about a day. Meh. Cuz I keep starting late. And my family lovessssss to nag, making me sleep when my sister sleeps. –flips table-

Anyway, I know I made them seem rather inhumane in this chapter, but it's for a reason. If you really look at it closely…you might just fine out. And for some people, you may realize that I've been putting in rather 'negative' stuff. Let's just say I like to channel what I learn in life into stories.

Once again, I think this chapter sucks. Bleh. Hope you guys enjoy it though~


	3. Let you bleed to death

~Review replies~

I'm just a person now read 66: Heya! Long but easy to type name you have XD I'll try to update as soon as possible, but I had a total mind block on this one. Well, it's finished, with humor at the end. I hope you like it!

lovelydragonfly: Haha, I plan on…hopefully I can hold on the suspense long enough.

They don't have charas, actually. I find them a pain to add = = Maybe I'll add them as minor/supporting characters, but other than that, they won't appear. If they even appear, that is.

Hinamori Ian: Actually, they were pretty normal as kids…was what I was going to put in my future chapters. They were thrown away, after all. But as of now…yeah they're pretty much ruthless killers. Which is fun to write, honestly. I like writing those kinds of characters…so childish but they can send a shiver, if not more, down your spine.

"Amu…we all know it…the truth always hurts, so why bother getting involved in it anymore?" Utau asks, her violet eyes finally opening, looking rather bored. "I dunno," I shrugged, my voice flat. "I guess…it's just…I never _did _have a family, so I want to protect Ami…I don't want her to go through the same thing as what I had went through," I trailed off, Ikuto's hand grasping mine harder, silently giving me support. That was always his way of showing affection.

I shrugged with a fake smile plastered to my face. "Well, that's that. Let's take a nap, shall we? I've been feeling rather tired lately," I giggled, taking out my switchblade and examining it in the warm sunlight, searching out for any hidden traces of blood. I didn't want anything staining my favorite knife, do I? "You're polishing a knife when you suggested taking a nap. What's with you?" Ikuto turned cold as his eyes turned away from the pinkette. I kept silent and leaned back onto his broad chest, Utau already nodding off into dream land. "It's nothing, Ikuto. I was just thinking…about my parents," I admitted, fiddling with my skirt, a habit which I couldn't bring myself to drop. He nearly threw me onto the ground as he shot up, but I managed to grab a branch in time. Even if we were the best of the best, fighting against one another would result in disaster.

"It's always them! It's always your fucking parents, Amu! Never us, only your god-damned fucking parents who abandoned you!" he screamed at me. I swung up onto the large branch and slapped him square on the cheek, held-back tears burning.

"Never talk about them like that, Ikuto. _Never,"_ I hissed and leaped off the branch gracefully, tears now running down my cheeks. Ikuto didn't understand…no one ever does understand…

"You screwed up."

Utau's soft voice ripped through the silence. She was not one of sugar-coating words, and as Easter had said, she 'corrupted others'.

"I know, but…I didn't mean to. It was an outburst," Ikuto sighed and covered his midnight eyes. "Still, you shouldn't have. You know how touchy Amu is when it comes to her family," she giggled slightly, sounding rather amused. "Shut up Utau. You aren't exactly helping me," he snarled and leapt off the branch, hands stuffed deep within his pockets.

"I can't help it Ikuto, you know I can't. This is how I turned out to be…like you, and Amu…you do understand right, Ikuto? You _do _understand, right?" she called after her fuming brother. "So much for being the 'best'…" she sighed, leaning her head back and falling once again into dreamland.

"Hinamori-san! Where were you all day?!" the teacher stared, open mouthed at the pinkette who strolled into the classroom in the middle of class. "None of your business, baldy," she huffed and sat down, propping her legs on the desk. The class exchanged whispers, all ending with a 'so cool and spicy!'. The class stayed silent except for the whispers from the students while Amu fell asleep in her seat.

School was soon over, with Amu never stirring in the slightest. Her phone rang as the class slowly filed out. It was Easter.

"Hn?" she lazily asked, tilting her head back into a sleeping position on the chair as she dropped her legs on the table. Classes watched on in admiration as a teacher walked pass the class, ignoring the sight of Amu using her phone in class. A short silence went on as Amu grunted to the speaker over the phone without a single emotion shown on her face. "Got it. Be there in a few," she sighed and hopped off the chair and grabbed her bag, plugging in her headphones and strolled out of the class, feet moving to the fast beat.

_The dream painted in the back of my eyes is fleeting._

_Still, I yearned after this childish ideal, but those days are fleeting._

_I thought it was eternal, but that summer sky is not coming back._

_Like children, we shake and cry beseechingly._

_The seasonal flowers bloom; we're always like this, gathering the fragments of the dream we had lost._

_My heart, soaked with tears, is gently, gently, wrapped up._

_A coarse voice…_

_Just as always, I acted like a child, but those days are changing._

_Even the path I chose is becoming hazy, and I can't see the future. _

_It was lurking in the back of my mind and now I'm falling as if I'm drowning._

_This deeply sinking world is inside my memories._

_The wind blows towards these overlapping nights._

_Into that sky, we're always sending out the sounds we play at the end of our desired dreams._

_Someday we'll surely flap our wings, so let me hear your gentle song…_

_I screamed, my voice gone dry, but even my strongest thoughts are faltering._

_So I keep my futile wish to myself, and close my eyes inside the anxiety, now._

_The seasonal flowers bloom._

_We're still always gathering the small lights in front of us._

_We bid farewell to the days lamenting our cowardice._

_Someday we'll surely shine._

_Let this gentle song reach…_

"You have a surprisingly nice voice," Yukari commented as I pulled the headphones off my ears, raising an eyebrow in mock annoyance. "And that is an insult, no?" She good-naturedly rolls her eyes and shoved a laptop into my arms. Back to work already.

"We found some fucker stealing our stock; get it back and kill him slowly, mentally. Kill his family and blame it on him. Make sure he gets what he deserves. I can trust this with you, no?" she asked, tone growing icy with each subsequent word. A single nod and I was off, already one-handily typing on the computer, throwing off my school uniform and putting on my attire.

"That was quick," the driver nodded in greeting as I hopped gracefully into the car, making sure that the crime would fall upon the man's shoulders. He offered me a root beer and I accepted it happily, brining the fizzy drink to my lips. Now, all I had to do was wait till the next day to get my paycheck.

'Manager of X company kills family in cold blood'. Yukari chuckled and patted my back as I closed my eyes, thinking of Ikuto and Utau. "I just saw the news. Congratz, Amu," Utau struts into the office, shrugging off a coat and revealing her bloody clothes. She stripped herself of the blood, skin untouched by the red liquid and threw them into a corner, ignoring the raising of my eyebrows in amusement. Sure, it was the norm for us to do this, but we were expecting someone any second now.

"Yo Hinamori, Tadase said that I could find you guys…here…" he slammed open the double doors, Tadase protesting behind him as they feasted their eyes upon the scene within the room. Utau's top was naked; spare her bra and shirt just above her head. Amu was longing on the couch, plugged in as usual, typing away on the laptop sitting on her lap, halfway through snorting. Yukari sat on the table edge, laughing loudly.

"Ah…erm…I'm…sorrryyyyyyyyyyy!" he screamed and ran away, Utau pulling down her shirt and dragging a blushing Tadagay and a screaming Kukai into the room. Amu coolly grabbed a pen and skillfully threw it at Kukai's head, silencing him for the moment.

"I suppose you are Kukai Souma, no?" Yukari asked, leaving no time for him to answer. "You have been asked to make an ad with Utau, and that is why you are here. You will now follow her to be briefed," she gestured for a woman to come in, and Utau followed, Kukai dragged unceremoniously along, soul leaving his body.

"H-Hinamori-san…so this is where you go after class," Tadase muttered, sitting on the edge of the leather sofa opposite of which Amu was sprawled across. "Hn. Oi, Yuka. Listen to this; is it okay?" she waved over the said woman, who leaned in and listened to the musical piece the pinkette constructed. "Yeah, it can do. I'll get Ikuto in and you guys can sort it out," she laughed, seeing how Amu had stiffened at the name. It was right at that moment Ikuto decided to walk in.

"Amu, about before, I'm sorry so-Tadagay." He spoke in a firm manner as Yukari whistled under her breath. "Speak of the devil!"

Amu pushed herself off the sofa and grabbed her lovers' arm, steering him towards her seat. "Shh, shh, calm down." She attempted to silence the growls from her lover's throat as she rubbed soothing circles on his back, finally tearing off her headphones and placing them gently on Ikuto's ears, who visibly relaxed. "Thanks, Amu," he sighed contently as he took it off and held the pinkette's hand gently, placing it over his heart.

"I'm sorry about before…I was too rash. Forgive me?" he asked, showing his softer side which he rarely showed anyone. A smile crept across her lips as she punched his arm lightly. "Jerk!" he smirked and leaned it for a quick kiss, ignoring the blonde openly gaping at them.

"But I'm _your _jerk, Amu~" he pouted and whined a little.

Tadase cleared his throat loudly, snapping the attention of the two lovebirds back to him. "Excuse me, but you two…you two are going out?" he asked, disbelieving. The pair exchanged glances and raised an eyebrow at the rather dense blonde sitting before them, as if asking him 'isn't it obvious?'

Yukari tsked rather loudly and stepped out of the room, rather annoyed, no doubt going to find her boyfriend, Nikaidou. Amu stared down at Ikuto as her eyebrow flew higher up. "And why am I sitting on your lap, Ikuto?"

The cat like man purred contentedly before snuggling his face into Amu's neck. "You did forgive me, didn't you? Amuse me," he sighed and sniffed the pinkette's unique scent. The blonde sat across them, albeit a little awkwardly as he watched the couple cuddling.

"Oh yeah, I made this. You check whether it's okay," she broke out of his strong grip and shoved her laptop into his arms, sitting beside him and shoving the headphone wire into the earpiece jack, sharing the headphones with him as his leg tapped to the beat, nodding all the way. By now, the blonde was about to make his escape in a few seconds.

As if on cue, Kukai burst in through the doors with Utau strolling behind him, dressed in nothing but a dress-a rather revealing one, too. Kukai was still attempting to quell his nosebleed before he caught Ikuto and Amu sharing the same pair of headphones and just about ready to have a hot makeup session in a few seconds. No wonder Tadase was blushing like there was no tomorrow.

"Souma, why the nosebleed? It was only a kiss," Utau snorted as she threw her long hair behind her shoulder and stepped into a lit up dressing room, which was only separated by a thin curtain. She stripped off her dress, which was painfully obvious, leading to making Kukai and Tadase ("What, he's not gay?!" Ikuto choked) have a major nosebleed.

"Oi, Souma! You heard me, you jerk? It was only a kiss!" Utau stepped out, dressed in shorts and a shirt. Both girls sighed and exchanged glances as they eyed the dumbstruck boys.

"Ya know, I wonder what will happen if we flash our breasts at them," Amu snorted slightly as their nosebleeds increased, and Ikuto hugged her closer. Utau gave her a Cheshire can grin as she dragged Kukai to the dressing room, flicking off the lights and stayed there for a while. Kukai soon ran out screaming. The trio exchanged looks and burst out into laughter at the poor boy who was about to faint.

"Hey, Utau! You did it, so you take care of it!" Amu managed to choke out between gales of laughter, indicting the growing bulge in his pants. Utau finally managed to calm down and nodded, dragging the brunette into another room, where screams were soon heard. Kukai's screams, to be exact.

The couple exchanged looks before shrugging, going back to whatever they were doing, leaving Tadase to bleed to death in the middle of the office, and _that_ was how Yukari found them a few hours later-Ikuto and Amu still bickering, Kukai with his soul leaving his body and a nearby Utau who was calmly sipping on her tea. And Tadase? Let's just say she found him on the floor in the middle of the room, bleeding on the carpet.

They got a scolding after they sent him to a clinic, about how they left him to bleed to death on their expensive carpet, and how the company will be thrown into chaos if they discovered that someone died within their company.

"About the gay himself? Oh, don't worry," she had said. "Even if he dies, no one will care. 'Sides, he's a disgrace to all humans and gays on the planet and beyond," she sighed, walking off, muttering about the costs of replacing the carpet which he bled on and how she should claim the money from that…thing. He wasn't worth to be called anything, she mused.

~End of chapter 3~

The Tadagay part…I couldn't help it. Sorry to all those Tadase lovers…I don't think he has many out there anyway. = =

***I think a couple of you saw this. If anyone wants a one shot (M rated, total lemon of course) of what happened in the room, I'll make it. Just review, and if there's a lot, I will make it. So if there isn't many people, then…yeah. Sad life.**


End file.
